Best Kept Secret
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: Everyone expected Ochako to be depressed when Izuku didn't return her feelings. In fact, she'd thank and reassure her friends a hundred times that she's fine even when it got frustrating to. But they just don't seem to listen. In fact, she's happy and acting like her usual self. After all, some secrets are best kept, well, a secret! Kacchako. Secret Dating AU.


AN: You know when an idea gets stuck in your head and it's entirely unplanned but hey, you're here now? Yeah this is basically what this is. Lmao. But I've also been kinda wanting to take another approach to the whole 'secret dating' trope since my very first Kacchako multi-chap _A Tsundere's Heart_ focused on just them and not so much on anything else. Like others getting really suspicious, etc. So, this will be a little bit different!

Note: For the most part this story will be T+ but I'm rating it M just in case it does steer off a bit with scenarios/description words. Because heaven forbid the FanFic Police comes after my ass just for writing 'nipple' or some other known anatomical definition in a T rated fic.

Summary: Everyone expected Ochako to be depressed when Izuku didn't return her feelings. In fact, she'd thank and reassure her friends a hundred times that she's fine even when it got frustrating to. But they just don't seem to listen. In fact, she's happy and acting like her usual self. After all, some secrets are best kept, well, a secret! Kacchako. Secret Dating AU.

Happy reading~ :D

Best Kept Secret

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

First Impressions

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Aw man, with you gone, that means you'll be skipping out on the brain freeze ultimate champ finale!" Eijirou whined, walking on Katsuki's left side while the red-head opens the double doors leading into Heights Alliance.

For the past two weekends, the 'Bakusquad' has been entertaining themselves with seeing who has the longest cold tolerance from frozen custards, ice creams, slush drinks, to fruit flavored ice cubes. So far, the last two standing have been Eijirou and Mina. With Denki losing the first round and losing Hanta on the second. Now they're entering the third and final weekend of games.

"Why the fuck would I wanna waste my damn time watching you idiots see who can tolerate cold foods?!" Katsuki barked, hands in his baggy school uniform's pants pockets.

He's been reluctantly forced to sit and watch his friends act stupid. Internally groaning on the inside knowing that with Eijirou and Mina out of their rooms, it would've been the perfect opportunity to do what he really wanted to do those times. Which is to sneak off and better spend his free time with someone else. But no. Instead, he was stuck watching them. And now, hopefully he's getting what he really wants this time. "I've got better shit to do" he annoyedly huffs right as he's pushed one step forward when Eijirou roughly slaps his shoulder in excitement.

"Yeah man! I'm kinda jelly that you're going camping with your Pops! Sounds like fun!" Eijirou brightly smiles at him as Katsuki gives him a neutral frown.

"Maybe you should go with him instead? Bet my Old Man wouldn't mind…" the blond mutters, rolling his eyes. All for show. He was frowning because a part of him feels guilty for lying to his best friend this way but at the same time he needed Eijirou to believe him.

Eijirou searches his eyes and shakes his head with a laugh, "I know you're bluffing" he pauses as Katsuki's shoulders briefly tense up before he relaxes again, "don't act like you're not looking forward to this, Kat! I know you love camping and the great outdoors!"

Katsuki runs a hand on the side of his neck, pretending to toy with the flaps of the collar of his white uniform shirt. "Fine, ya got me" he finally confesses. So far, so good.

The red-head likes that answer as he gives Katsuki a victorious peace sign. They head towards the kitchen before going up to their floor. There, they find both Ochako and Mina occupying the space with baking and decorating supplies scattered about the countertops.

"What are you lovely ladies up to?" Eijirou asks as he greets them and then goes to give Mina, his girlfriend, a kiss on the cheek.

"We're helping Tsu with baking for her little sister's bake sale at school. She just left to go pick up some more milk and sugar" Mina answers as she swats her boyfriend's hands away from dipping a strawberry into their melted dark chocolate.

Katsuki ignores the couple's interaction and Mina's giggling when his eyes lock onto Ochako. Who's perched up on the counter space by the sink, more concentrated on neatly piping frosting onto a cooled down cupcake than what's going on around her.

She only looks up for a moment when she hears Katsuki clear his throat. Which was a mistake on her end. His crimson irises charged with a look she's familiar with.

Hunger.

Tongue seductively swiping over his bottom lip before his teeth sink into the flesh of his lips as a low growl rumbles in his throat.

Wanting.

She grips the piping bag, twisting it as her eyes lock onto his, nearly wringing the plastic to death as the frosting bursts out from its confines and straight onto her hands making them sticky.

"So Aizawa gave you permission to go home for the full weekend?" Eijirou suddenly speaks up, asking Katsuki a question. And honestly, he's glad he gets interrupted from his intense staring contest with Ochako. Who's now frantically trying to save what little remains of the frosting left in the piping bag. Otherwise he was extremely close to grabbing her wrist and popping one of her frosting covered padded fingers into his mouth and sucking the sticky, sugary, confection clean off.

"Yeah and I won't have any signal while camping so don't bother trying to call me!" Katsuki grunts out, switching his views onto Eijirou who just chuckles and throws a water bottle his way. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya!" he replies.

Both males leave the kitchen area, switching to other topics of conversation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day Ochako heads down to the common area where she finds Mina and Tsuyu sitting across from each other. They have an assortment of little plastic bags, various stickers and ribbons spread out on the coffee table to pack and decorate the baked goods from last night in.

"Morning!" The bubbly brunette greets while gripping her pink mini backpack's straps.

"Ooh what a cute outfit you're wearing!" Mina comments with a raised eyebrow wiggle. "Where are you going today?" she curiously asks while filling a small plastic bag with three mini brownies.

Ochako tries to keep cool not wanting to blush at the compliment. It wasn't anything special, just her nicer clothes. She's wearing a simple white crop top, blush pink pleated skirt that reaches a bit above her knees and sneakers with a floral design.

"I have some errands to run so I'll be getting back late" she partially tells the truth. She's not running any errands per say, but she won't be back to the dorms anytime soon. Wanting to take full advantage of their ten thirty p.m. curfew.

"You sure you're not following Deku on his date today? He just left twenty minutes ago" Tsuyu speaks up, cautiously curious about why Ochako was dressed so nice. Usually when they go out to run mundane errands, it was in comfy gym clothes.

Ochako tries not to physically get irritated. She's lost count of how many times her friends have checked up on her. While she appreciates their sweet gesture, it was becoming too much. She's not fragile and she's not heartbroken. At all.

"Nope" she easily replies, popping her lips on the 'p' to emphasize that she's indifferent to Izuku's date today. "In fact, he's borrowing my jacket" she adds for shock factor.

It's true, during their first year she was crushing hard on the green-haired male – but then she took the time to self-evaluate her feelings. She realized that she greatly admires him and loves him more as a close dear friend than a potential lover. Besides it was an innocent crush, not something grand the stars and planets had aligned for her like a soulmate.

Izuku and Shouto were bound to be found out eventually. Luckily, it was her that had found them one late night evening during their second year. They were making out against the shared pantry's door in the kitchen when she walked in, craving a midnight snack.

_"Really, right in front of my cookie dough?"_ she remembers saying, alerting them of her presence. When she walked towards the refrigerator and got her pint size cookie dough ice cream out of the freezer right next to their rigid bodies.

They immediately stopped and pulled away from each other. Izuku looking as if his soul would seep out of his soul while Shouto appeared to be unbothered by the intrusion. After that awkward situation, Ochako and Izuku had a long heart-to-heart talk about their feelings and where their relationship stood.

Now in their third year, their friendship couldn't have been any stronger than what it is now. But despite them coming to an understanding themselves – their friends still weren't convinced on her end. Thinking that because she's still 'single,' that she's taking the rejection pretty badly. Even though, she's the same ol' Ochako that everyone knows. Just now with her own fair share of secrets she's not quite ready of spilling.

"I should get going!" she looks down on her dingy little flip phone to check the time. Katsuki's been insisting on getting her caught up on the digital age with wanting to get her a smartphone but she's declined his kind offer each and every time.

Her motto: if it ain't broke, don't try to fix it!

"Um, ok then. See ya later!"

"Don't forget about the bake sale tomorrow, kero!"

The girls call out as Ochako waves and leaves the dorms. She heads straight for Tatooin Station to take the bullet train to Katsuki's neighborhood.

Her secret boyfriend of nearly two years. But that was a thought for another time. Right now, she's just filled with nervous excitement seeing as this is her first time going over to his house. What's making her feel this way isn't so much that it's his actual childhood home but rather that they'll be all alone. She hasn't even met his parents yet!

Getting off the train, she takes a moment to rummage through her mini backpack to find her old fashion map. Since her flip phone doesn't have gps. She double checks the directions and then stores her map again.

Reaching his neighborhood wasn't too difficult. In fact, it wasn't too far away from the train station and she already spotted a little French style bakery with their adorable All Might and Endeavor decorated macarons. She's definitely going to get Katsuki to take her here sometime!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The doorbell ringing alerts Katsuki that someone's at the door. Hopefully it's his actual fucking girlfriend this time instead of the annoying delivery services dropping off several packages for his parents.

He gets it. The life of fashion designers is a busy one but for once, he'd like no distractions. Already having to deal with multiple ones at the dorms. There's just so much patience he can have before blowing a fuse. And he's already reached his full limit.

Stomping down the stairs, he roughly opens the front door startling his guest. Before allowing her to greet him in her usual chipper way, he just grabs her by the wrist and lightly slams her against the back doorframe. Crashing his lips against her like a thundering tidal wave.

Ochako moans, immediately closing her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she allows his prying tongue to slip in deepening the kiss. Her heart was furiously pounding against her ribcage as she felt the needy excitement growing between them.

"Fuck, Angel…" he breathlessly exhales, wanting to tell her how badly he's missed this but she already knows.

Ochako looks at him with inviting eyes, silently giving him her permission to ravage her. He quickly locks the door behind her and gently intertwines their fingers together. She hastily takes her shoes off haphazardly leaving them at the genkan. He leads them up to his room, pushing the door open but not fully closing it.

Ochako's not worried about not getting the full room tour as she settles herself on the edge of the black comforter covered plush bed. She quietly takes off her backpack and sets it on the floor, then takes off her crop top for easier access.

Katsuki pulls out a condom from his wallet that was in his discarded school pants lying on the floor when Ochako speaks up. "Notice anything?" she asks when he turns to face her.

He scans her body starting off from her head. Her hair now pulled up in a messy bun, then his eyes move to her chest and her cute white lacy bra. Then further down to her small tummy, the one that used to make her feel self-conscious especially before the first time they slept together but he told her that she's beautiful no matter what. His eyes linger for a moment before he moves down to her skirt and down to her legs and sock covered feet.

"You're not wearing tights and not even safety shorts underneath" he comments with a smirk. "First the frosting last night and now this. You're playing a risky game, Angel" he warns as she curls her right index finger beckoning him to her.

"Only for you, Kitty Kat" she slyly says, trying not to giggle when she hears him groan.

"What's with you and these weird animal nicknames?" he playfully shakes his head before removing his shirt and shimmies off his basketball shorts. "You're so fuckin' weird" he snorts, unable to hold back a chuckle as he gets down on his knees in front of her legs.

Ochako first gave Izuku the nickname, 'Bun-Bun' which had greatly annoyed him since he wasn't the first person to receive a cheesy nickname. Until she started sporadically calling him 'Katsu-Kuma.' He'd much rather be called a bear than a damn rabbit. And now this new nickname.

"You know you love it and me" she whispers as he gently places his hands on the tops of her knees and looks up at her. "I do" he simply states as he kisses her trembling inner thighs. His head getting lost underneath her skirt as she moans at the sensation and lets her back drop onto his bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ah shit! I forgot the sketches for Mt. Lady and Uwabami's custom cocktail dresses at home" Mitsuki curses as she sets her scissors down on the table with a loud clank.

She and her husband were in the middle of cutting yards of fabric and organizing designs to materials when the two missing orders came to mind.

"Want me to go fetch them, Dear?" Masaru offers while checking the time on his smartphone. His wife could focus on the other orders as he goes home to quickly get the missing items during their lunch break.

"Yes, please. Those two dresses will take the longest with all the fuckin' little crystals n'shits they ordered on them" Mitsuki pulls up her work glasses up to the crown of her head as she massages the sides of her temples.

Currently, the Bakugou's have five custom orders to deal with. Three for pro heroes and two for up and coming heroes that were debuting on the scene pretty soon. It was nothing that they couldn't handle but Mitsuki has always hated working with handling tiny crystals especially when they have other large orders to fulfill. It'd be a different story if they weren't on such a crunch time.

"Consider it already done!" Masaru lightly jokes as he leans over to his wife and kisses her cheek before leaving.

Not wanting to take the car and risk losing their parking spot, he opts for a taxi instead and makes his way home. Once arriving, he politely thanks the taxi driver and enters his house where he nearly trips when a pair of feminine looking sneakers stops him at the genkan.

They were youthful, cheerful, and definitely not his wife's style.

Raising a curious brow, he wonders if his son, who's miraculously home for the weekend from school has a friend over. The living room and kitchen were eerily quiet so he figures Katsuki and his guest are probably upstairs.

He'd go up in a bit to briefly greet them but first he walks down the hallway towards his and Mitsuki's shared office to find those pesky designs located in a medium sized leather-bound notebook.

Once having what he came here for, he places the notebook in his satchel along with a few other things he thinks he might need before exiting the room. He sets his bag at the foot of the stairs, hanging off the rail as he makes his way upstairs to see what his son is up to.

As he reaches the top of the hallway, he begins to hear a strange soft creaking noise coming from Katsuki's room along with some other types of noises. As he nears his son's bedroom door, that's when he feels the hairs on the back of his head stand up in surprise. A singular wave of shock travels through his entire body as he stands still by the slightly ajar door and sees the compromising position that his only child is in.

Lower halves covered by a blanket as slender arms deathly grip on to a muscular back. Greedily running up and down a sweat soaked back as hands claw down the column of Katsuki's spine leaving red streaks on his flushed skin. The softest lust filled moans verberating from the teenage girl lying underneath his teenage son as he hears him curse a breathy moan. "Fuck, Angel…" Katsuki grips onto her hip bone and with his other hand he's tightly gripping onto his headboard to keep his steady pace.

Masaru thinks he's seen enough and certainly doesn't want to alert his son of his presence. He'll just have a concerned discussion with him later during tonight's dinner. Quietly, he leaves as he thinks that his son is growing up and hopes that he and his wife will get to meet his mysterious girlfriend very soon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki tiredly yawns as he scratches his taut stomach underneath his shirt. He then stirs the steaming pot of curry on the stove one last time before completely turning off the gas stove. He takes out two plastic containers to pour some of his curry into it and scoops two small mounds of rice in the other. Saving both foods for Ochako since he knows she loves it whenever he cooks.

After he's done putting away what he'll be taking back to the dorms once he returns tomorrow night. He calls his parents knowing that someone had come home while he was up in his room putting on new sheets on his bed after he had showered.

Katsuki would have loved it for Ochako to stay after spending the late afternoon tangled up with him. But he knew that she had to leave. She definitely didn't want to meet his parents this way. And he respects her decision. He wouldn't want her meeting his parents this way either, especially after what they were doing in his room earlier.

_"My favorite ramen brand is currently on sale at the Wookiees market so I think I'll head over there just to buy a few things so Mina and Tsu don't get suspicious of my 'errands'"_ he remembers her telling him as he grumbled that he didn't want her to leave so soon. She giggled and shushed him with her plump swollen lips one final time before promising him that they'll get to be alone together soon.

"Foods ready!" Katsuki calls out again since apparently, they hadn't heard him the first time. He was ready to use some choice nicknames for his parents, especially his mom. When he hears shuffling and someone coming down the stairs a second later.

"Ooh curry. Smells good!" Masaru comments as he wafts the air with his hands to inhale the spicy scent in the air.

"Old Hag's not here?" Katsuki asks with a raised eyebrow.

Masaru shakes his head. "Nope. She wanted to stay at the office alone to work on putting crystals into some dresses we're working on. It's just you and me tonight, Kiddo" he explains as he goes to ruffle his son's spiky ash blond hair.

Katsuki grumbles, swatting his dad's hands away from his hair as he silently goes to prepare two bowls of curry and rice for the both of them.

Masaru kindly thanks his thoughtful son taking his own bowl from Katsuki's hands to help him out. They both sit down at the dining room table to eat. "So, how's school and your grades?" his dad genuinely begins.

Kastuki takes a big chunk of equal parts curry and rice on his spoon as he takes the first bite. "School's fine. Ya really need to ask me about my grades, Old Man?" he sarcastically replies, reaching for the glass bottle of hot sauce in the center of the table.

Masaru chuckles and raises his spoonful of food to his lips. Before taking a bite, he answers, "silly question, I get it"

Of course, it was silly. In fact, a down right stupid question to ask him. Katsuki has remained in the top third spot in the hero course at U.A. for nearly three years. Has won the sports festival two times in a row. And has gotten plenty of internship offers after Best Jeanist put a good word for him despite not following his clean-cut jean fashion protocol.

"Ok then, I'll just ask about your girlfriend?" Masaru begins right as Katsuki accidentally inhales his bite of curry and nearly chokes when the added spice hits the back of his throat. "How is she? You should introduce her to us one of these days. You know your mother and I would love to finally meet her but son," he pauses to shift his gentle expression to a serious one, "I just hope that you two are using protection. I came by to pick up some stuff during my lunch break and well…"

Masaru hesitates to finish but Katsuki knows. Oh god, does he know.

His dad had fuckin' caught him having sex.

Sex with the girlfriend he's been putting off from presenting his parents to for nearly two years.

Suddenly he's not so hungry as whatever spicy curry that has settled in his stomach backstabs him as his intestines uncomfortably squeeze him. "We are…" he says in such a weak foreign voice but in that moment he doesn't care. There's no way in hell, he's clarifying what he meant. His dad didn't need to know the specifics, just that they are indeed cautious.

His dad nods his head, understanding and a bit relieved at the news. "Good, that's good" he coolly says. They continue their dinner in awkward silence for a few short minutes before the conservation switches to news about their favorite baseball team.

Katsuki's just glad that his mom's not the one who found him out and just hopes his dad doesn't rat him out to the Old Hag.

Only time will tell.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Dun. Dun. Dun!

I'm doing things a bit differently in this story as I mentioned above. Such as, explaining how they got together in a backwards-like fashion. Italicized dialogue will be said in the past tense like flashbacks. Longer scenes will be fully italicized like regular flashbacks. Etc.

More about how they first got together/fell in love will slowly unravel in due time!

Note: Please be patient! Don't expect an update for this fic so soon. This was kinda a spur of the moment type idea that I'll fully focus on once I'm done completing/updating some of my other Kacchako fics. Thanks.

So, for now… Until next time!

I don't own Katsuki Bakugou nor Ochako Uraraka and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.


End file.
